RWBY: Lone Wolf
by rousseauk
Summary: When Noble Six saw the Pillar of Autumn leave, he realized he would have to make his last stand on this now-burning world, alone. He was ready to die. He never expected to be saved by a mysterious forerunner Ancilla and transported to a land with a broken moon. But in the end, it doesn't matter. He'll do what he was bred to do. Survive.
1. Chapter 1

**AUGUST 30, 2552**

 **20:00 HOURS**

Noble Six looked up at the dark, rust-colored sky. His thoughts turned to NOBLE team- _his_ team. He was never the most emotional SPARTAN III-his time of being a personal grim-reaper for ONI had seen to that. However, as he stared out toward the spot in the sky where the _Pillar of Autumn_ escaped, he couldn't help but feel a sense of…sadness? When the _Autumn_ had escaped the from Aszod, so did his only _real_ chance of escaping Reach. Once again, he was alone, _truly_ alone. Six realized he should have been accepting of this. He always worked best on his own, his time as an assassin being a prime example of this. Entire Insurrectionist cells were felled by his hand alone.

* * *

" _Glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind, clear?" Carter said._

" _Got it, sir."_

* * *

After that brief conversation with his new commanding officer, he accompanied the team to Visegra d relay, where they later encountered and engaged the covenant. After they had completed the op and had Carter speak with Colonel Holland, Six stuck with NOBLE all the way through the fall of Reach.

As he became a part of NOBLE, he also had to watch as they fell. The first to die was Jorge-052, the team's resident SPARTAN II. He sacrificed himself to destroy the Covenant supercarrier, _The Long Night of Solace._ To ensure Six's survival, Jorge threw him out of the hangar, where gravity would do its work to bring him back down to the planet.

* * *

" _Tell 'em to make it count."_

 _Those were Jorge's last words to him. As he fell toward Reach and saw the Long Night get destroyed, he felt guilty- as if he was supposed to be the one on the ship instead of Jorge. The fact that large SPARTAN chose his course of action offered no comfort to Six._

 _It wasn't even a minute after, when a damned armada of Covenant ships appeared over Reach. Six felt a pit form in his stomach. There were easily over a hundred of them, all making a bee-line for the planet. It wasn't long before the pit in his stomach turned to fury. He would avenge his fallen teammate-no, brother. He glared at the approaching fleet even during Auntie Dot's numerous reports of slipspace ruptures and the locking of his armor, all the while gripping Jorge's dog tags tighter._

* * *

The next to fall was Kat, otherwise known as Catherine B-320. It was during the raid of New Alexandria, where the glassing of the city required NOBLE team to retreat to the fallout shelter under Olympic Tower. The glassing, being in such close proximity, overloaded their shields almost immediately. AS he and Kat reached the end of their elevator ride, they ran across the hallway to regroup with the rest of the team.

* * *

 _They failed to spot the Phantom._

 _One shot from a Needle Rifle through her head rendered her dead before she hit the ground. Some of the blood spray reached Six's visor. As he took the Magnum from the body of Kat, he started to fire at the Jackal sniper, shortly being joined by the steady staccato of the rest of NOBLE's assault rifles. Six kept firing until the pistol clicked. A distinct avian body falling out of the dropship didn't make him feel any better. He discarded the Magnum and dragged the body of his teammate to the bunker._

" _Let's go, come on!" shouted Jun._

" _Close the doors," yelled a civilian. "Faster!"_

 _Hours, maybe even a day later, they had emerged from the bunker, and laid their eyes upon the ruins of Reach's crown jewel. What was left of the city was burning, the fires on the skyscrapers lighting up the night sky. Jun lit a flare, Carter behind him as he carried the corpse of Kat. Six and Emile brought up the rear, and the remains of NOBLE team awaited transport._

* * *

Jun was the next to leave. He left NOBLE under orders from Carter to escort Doctor Halsey to CASTLE base. Six didn't catch much of the conversation; He was thinking about the 'Package' the Doctor entrusted him with. This single A.I. could turn the tide of the war? Of course he was skeptical, but he heard the desperation in her voice when the team of four descended underneath Sword Base.

* * *

" _Bury any of it, and you bury mankind's best chance for survival! Commander, you've been wondering what your SPARTANS died for? They died for this. Please, buy me all the time you can."_

 _The sheer passion in her voice as she said that made Six believe her. If Halsey, the creator of the SPARTAN IIs believed whatever she had could win humanity the war, who was he to argue?_

 _So he stood on the platform, looking at the container one last time, before placing it on the magnetic holster on his back. He caught the final part of the short conversation between Carter and Jun._

" _I'll do what's necessary, sir." Said Jun. "Good luck."_

" _You too, rifleman."_

 _Carter moved into the cockpit to pilot the Pelican. Emile sat on the ramp, his M45 Tactical Shotgun at the ready. Six entered, taking a brief glance behind him toward Jun's Pelican, before the three members of NOBLE team headed off to the shipbreaking yard at Aszod._

* * *

Carter was the next to fall. He sacrificed himself by crashing into a Scarab taking aim at Six and Emile.

* * *

" _Motherfu-we can get past it, sir!" Emile said into the comms._

" _No you can't. Not without help." Carter sounded resigned as he said that._

" _Commander, you don't have the firepower!"_

" _I've got the mass." As he fired a couple bursts at the Scarab to distract it, Six and Emile had realized what his plan was._

" _Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss."_

" _You're on your own, NOBLE. Carter out." Then, the pelican impacted against the Scarab in an explosion of orange and purple fire. The Scarab fell off the cliff it was stationed on, the screeching and groaning of the Covenant alloy loud as the gigantic machine impacted the ground._

" _Curve is to the east. Let's go." said Emile._

 _Six nodded._

* * *

Emile was the last to die. Noble five was killed as he was manning the Onager.

* * *

" _Good to see you Spartan," said Jacob Keyes. "Halsey assured me I could count on you."_

" _Not just me, sir." Six said somberly._

 _Keyes placed a hand on Six's armor. "They'll be remembered." He said with equal emotion._

 _A Phantom dropship came from below and destroyed one of the Pelicans, killing all inside it. It flew to the Onager, to where Emile was manning the ground-based MAC cannon. Six crouched and took aim, but had to take cover to avoid being hit by the white-hot plasma coming from one of the Phantom's Plasma Turrets. A zealot dropped down from the phantom, ready to kill Emile-only to be met with 8 gauge to the face. Emile stepped out of the Onager and finished the Zealot with another shot from his Shotgun._

" _Who's next?" he challenged, before he was impaled by an energy sword from the back. A second Zealot had appeared. As the Elite removed its Energy Sword from Emile, the SPARTAN unsheathed his own Kukri, and with a cry of, "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" he plunged it into the neck of the zealot, destroying its shields in a brilliant flash of blue, and ended its life, before succumbing to his own wounds._

 _As Six looked one, he heard a Marine from Keyes' Pelican yell out to him, "Lieutenant! Get aboard! We gotta get the hell outta here!"_

 _Six looked at Captain Keyes. "Negative. I've got the gun. Good luck, sir."_

 _Keyes' eyes met the visor of NOBLE team's final member. "Good luck to you, SPARTAN."_

 _Six turned around, and made his way to the MAC cannon._

* * *

He stood on the platform as he looked at a pair of Banshees that flew by. He looked at Jorge's dog tags in his hands before taking them in a fist and placing them in a pouch in his chest armor. It was his turn to die.

 _I'll make it count, Jorge._

"Noble Six, there are Covenant forces approaching your position," said Dot's accented voice.

Six sighed in resignation. This was it. His last stand against the Covenant war machine. He saw the approaching phantoms dropping off a variety of Covies, from Brutes and Elites, to Grunts and Buggers.

"Let's go, Dot."

"Of course, Noble Six."

Six drew his DMR and walked toward the horde of approaching aliens.

The sixth member of NOBLE team lost track of how long he was fighting. Hours? Maybe even days. All he knew was that he never slept, and it was beginning to weigh on him. His HUD has been malfunctioning since… he wasn't sure how long ago, but the clock and ammo counter were down. His energy shield was on its last legs as well. Dot played no small part in his survival, pointing out weapons and supplies whenever he ran out.

In the ruins of an old, destroyed building, Six sits against a wall, eating his last protein bar. He was quite young as all SPARTAN IIIs were, only around his twenties with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes. He had no stubble as per regulations. Plenty of scars, though-from both human and covenant weapons. He finished off the protein bar and put on his MK V helmet. He checked his shield bar. Full. Good.

"Dot."

"Noble Six?"

"How long until the Covenant get here?"

"Noble Six, engaging in combat in your current state is ill-advised. I suggest-"

"What, Dot? Lie down and let them kill me? No, when it's my time, I'm sure as hell not going quietly."

He drew his DMR. His head perked up as he heard the distinct sound of a Wraith's mortar firing. Seconds later, the blob of plasma impacted dangerously close to Six's place of residence. He polarized his visor and stepped out of the ruined building, firing at the nearest non-humans he could see.

His first victim was an unfortunate grunt. He blew its tiny head off with a shot from his rifle. Six smiled grimly as he saw the mist of luminescent blue blood. Six then set his sights on a group of three Grunts led by an Elite Minor. He fired three shots off, killing two Grunts with head shots and another one by destroying its methane tank. The Elite started firing at Six with its Plasma Rifle, doing some damage to his shields. Six drew his combat knife and sprinted towards the Minor, planning to get up close and personal. The Minor tried to kick the SPARTAN, but Six read this, sidestepped to the right, and jammed the knife into its neck. He pulled it out, letting the alien choke on its own blood.

He made short work of another group of Grunts before spotting a Wraith moving onto his positon. He picked up a Plasma Pistol off the ground and fired off an overcharged round at the Wraith. He drew his Magnum and shot the short methane-breather manning the turret in the face. He went around the purple tank and shoved a frag into the back of it. It wasn't long before the tank exploded alongside whatever hinge-head was piloting it.

He kept on killing and killing. His visor was cracked, so he took off his helmet and dropped it on the ground. He paid no mind to his wounds and continued to fight, like he was bred to do. He saw an Assault Rifle on the ground, picked it up and started firing at a nearby Elite Ultra, tearing off flesh and spraying purple blood where bullets hit. Six let out an animalistic cry as he head butted a General behind him, knocking it to the ground.

He drew his Magnum shot its head, staining its pristine golden armor purple with its blood.

"Good riddance, hinge-head," he muttered.

He had just holstered the pistol when hot, searing pain blossomed from his shoulder, fusing some of his armor to his skin. His teeth gritted in pain, but he but bursts of 7.62X51 rounds into the chest of the offending elite, knocking out its shields. His right shoulder was hit by another burst of plasma, knocking him back. He reached for his Magnum and dual wielded it with the Rifle. He fired into the Officer and the Minor that had its shields knocked out, killing them both.

He was then shoved to the ground by an Ultra, but he kicked it away, staggering it. A Zealot came up from his right and tried to stab him with an energy dagger, and was rewarded with a sharp elbow to the face, knocking out the shields in a bright blue Ultra he knocked back returned and jumped onto him, attempting to end him with an energy dagger to the neck, Six dodged, and the Elite got punched in the side of the head. The Zealot however, shook out of its daze, activated the dagger, and plunged it deep into the SPARTAN's chest.

At that point, all Six felt was pain. He couldn't move his arms and his mouth was filling with blood. Just breathing hurt. The Zealot that dealt the killing blow watched in glee as the SPARTAN lay dying. It moved its head closer to the face of the heretic to look into the human's eyes. Noble Six stared back hatefully, and as a final act of defiance, spit blood into the split-lip's face. It grimaced, reptilian eyes filling with hatred, and raised its energy dagger, all too happy to deal the final blow to the human.

No such luck.

There was a bright flash of white, and the SPARTAN was gone.

* * *

The Elites looked at the spot where the Demon was not one minute ago. They were confused. Did the humans have some sort of teleportation technology they were unaware of? Whatever the case was, the Zealot could only yell to the sky in righteous fury for letting the Demon slip through its four fingered grasp.

* * *

 _Six was afloat in a sea of black._

 _He sighed, more in relief than stress. He was no longer in any pain-which probably wasn't too good. Pain meant you were still alive. After checking himself over for any lingering injuries, he took a moment to look around. What he saw was black, black and more black. He drifted for a while. It was hard to keep track without a HUD or a sun._

 _At some point, a voice echoed in his head._

" _Greetings, Reclaimer. It seems you are still in one piece."_

" _Who are you?" Six demanded. "Get out of my head!"_

" _Who I am is of no importance, Reclaimer. Just know that I aim to aid you."_

" _Why the hell should I listen to you?"_

" _Because I can give you life again."_

" _Bullshit. That's impossible," Six spat._

" _To your primitive species, maybe. But not to us. I transported you here as you were about to die to save you. Where you are now, is the in-between. You are neither alive, nor dead. "_

" _It doesn't seem I have much choice but to listen to your offer. And why the hell do you keep calling me 'Reclaimer'?"_

" _Excellent! Though I do need a small favor."_

" _Answer my question and I'll think about it," Six snapped._

" _About why I call you Reclaimer?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, it's because we had chosen your kind to take up the Mantle to succeed us."_

" _Chosen? What do you mean? And what about this Mantle shit? What the fuck are you talking about?"_

" _Your questions will have their answers when the time is right, Reclaimer."_

" _I don't like this at all."_

" _You don't have to, Reclaimer."_

 _Six only sighed. "What's your task?"_

" _Where I am sending you will have one of our old outposts. I require you to reactivate the constructs there. The reactivation of the outpost will relay a beacon across the star system. It has been millennia since it has been activated. I would like to see if my… people are alive or not. You may do what you wish with the constructs and use whatever materials you find. This one task is all I ask of you."_

 _Six sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Okay. I'll do it." He paused. "What are you, anyway?"_

" _I feel it is only fair that I tell you, Reclaimer. I am 089 Unhallowed Lesson, the monitor of the installation I am asking you to reactivate. If you don't already know, Reclaimer, I am a Forerunner construct."_

" _Alright, Lesson. Let's go."_

" _Splendid! When you arrive, you will find that your armor is fully intact, with some noticeable upgrades I took the liberty of installing. The Ancilla I found within your systems was painfully primitive. I took the liberty of improving it as well."_

" _Ancilla? You mean Dot? What did you do to her?"_

" _Do not worry, Reclaimer. I merely extended its life indefinitely and made it more self-aware. You will find that this 'Dot' as you called it, will know the exact coordinated of the installation, making your task that much easier."_

 _Six nodded. "Good, that's good .Weapons? Can't forget those."_

" _Of course, Reclaimer. Your new weapons will be with you. Your Ancilla will know what to do. Is that all? You really should be on your way."_

" _No. That's all I had. I'm ready when you are."_

" _Excellent. This will only take a moment."_

 _Six was then engulfed in a bright white light, and then all was black._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **I know that I wasn't really descriptive in Six's armor in the previous chapter, and I apologize for that. Just think it's the default MK V armor.**

* * *

The first thing that greeted him as he awoke was the sound of chirping crickets. Strange, Six doubted there were any more of those on the planet. The next thing that confused him was the scent of grass, and the slight, cool breeze. He frowned and opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of a glowing, fractured moon in the night sky.

"The fuck?" he said eloquently. "I guess that really wasn't a dream, then."

He gave himself a once-over, seeing that he had most of his armor equipped and intact, with the exception of his helmet, which was lying next to him. His armor held most of its original look, but it was more streamlined and the colors were different. There were numerous orange lights traveling in lines on his armor. The armor itself was made of an unknown alloy. It also felt lighter than before. He had no other weapons on him other than his Magnum, which was on his right thigh's magnetic holster.

 _At least I have something to shoot with,_ He thought as he equipped it into his right hand. He immediately noticed something wrong - _or right?-_ with his weaponr. It had some sort of glowing yellowish-orange light being projected from the barrel. Against his better judgment, he touched it and was surprised to see it was solid. _Solid light?_ He studied it for a few more seconds before picking up his helmet and putting it on.

Six immediately noticed the differences. Everything in the HUD was actually working. By everything, he meant the shield bar, motion tracker, ammo counter (which was full, much to his relief) and had an Active Camouflage module equipped.

"Six?" asked an accented voice from within the helmet.

"…Dot?" said Six uncertainly.

"No, it's Lesson. Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"This is strange Dot, you're not exactly a… 'dumb' A.I. anymore, are you? This is probably what Lesson meant when he mentioned your 'upgrades'"

"Yes, you could say that. Now, I can… _feel,_ you know what I mean? I don't really feel like a machine anymore, even though I'm pretty much just a sentient line of code. I'm… _lighter_ somehow."

"So you're a Smart A.I. now. What about your lifespan? Doesn't your kind live for only seven years max?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes; But Unhallowed Lesson extended my life indefinitely, calling it meta-stability."

"Good enough for me. I'll inquire the next time I see him. Where are we anyways?"

"A forest, it seems."

"Dot…" Six growled. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Alright, alright. Scanning."

As Dot scanned for signals, Six was finally noticing his surroundings. He activated the built in VISR function in his HUD. He was in a small clearing within a dense forest from what he could see. The trees had colorful leaves, ranging from red to yellow and gold, the colors of fall. He looked up at the shattered moon. _What could've caused that? The fact that it's still acting like a moon despite half of it being debris should be pretty damned impossible. Guess Lesson was telling the truth about sending me to a new world._

"Noble Six," Came Dot's disembodied voice. "I've finished scanning. I have bad news and worse news. Which one first?"

Six sighed. "I figured as much. I'll go bad news first."

"All right then! The bad news is that I've picked up some unknown life forms moving to our position. Non-human, I will add."

"Covenant?"

"Negative, Six. They seem to be indigenous animals. They should be appearing in the motion tracker quite soon."

"How many?"

"A dozen, easily."

"And the worse news?"

"I was able to scan and pick up a couple man-made signals, but none of them were UNSC."

"Rebels?"

"Negative. At least…I don't think so. They're foreign frequencies, not Rebel, UNSC or Covenant. At least… not ones we've encountered before. It was still quite primitive, however, and I did some snooping."

"What did you find?"

"This planet is referred to as 'Remnant' by the people here-"

"Odd. I've never heard of a colony called Remnant. Remnant of what?"

"Let me finish! There are four 'Kingdoms' here. Atlas, Mistral, Vale, Vacuo and a sub-continent called Menagerie. We are currently closest to Vale, being approximately a day's walk away. The locals here apparently use a sort of 'super fuel' called Dust, with a capital D. It can power electronics and vehicles, as well as be used as ammunition for weapons here. There is an entire subspecies called Faunus, which are pretty much humans with an animalistic trait. The Sub-continent Menagerie is inhabited solely by them."

"Non-humans?"

"Calm down and don't let that trigger finger itch. According to my 'research,' there was a Faunus Rights Revolution, in which the Faunus retaliated against Humanity for attempting to centralize their population in Menagerie. They eventually won the war and were allowed to live within the four Kingdoms. This however, did not stop the discrimination against them."

"This is important, how?"

"There is a particular organization called the White Fang comprised of Faunus-only members. It was formed as a sign of peace between Faunus and Humans after the Revolution, but with the continued discrimination, they essentially became the voice of the Faunus. They used peaceful forms of protesting, such as political rallies and boycotts, but those proved to be ineffective, barely helping their situation. Eventually, when the old leadership stepped down, they took on a more militaristic and radical view on gaining equality. They are now the world's leading terrorist organization."

"Hmm," Six hummed. "Not unlike the insurrection."

"An apt analogy, Noble Six," agreed Dot. "But there is another piece of intelligence that you will want to hear."

"What is it?"

"Human and Faunus-kind are both under threat from a common enemy aiming for their annihilation."

"I thought you said there was no Covenant."

"I did. They are referred to as, and I quote, "Creatures of darkness that lack a soul, seeking to destroy humanity." They are feral and animalistic in nature, usually coming in the forms of bipedal wolves, bears, giant birds and even giant scorpions. They, as a whole, are drawn to negative emotions. Don't ask how it works. It just _is._ I suspect that the things approaching us are the Grimm. You'll know when you see them. Their color scheme is quite repetitive. "

Good, something familiar. He knew what to do to things that wanted to exterminate humanity. A question formed in his head.

"What did you mean by soul?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Apparently, the people here have managed to utilize their life force to protect them from physical harm. Sort of like watered-down, natural energy shields. These shields that form around the body of the host is called Aura. To utilize it, it must be unlocked by another person, or be unlocked automatically during a time of great distress. There are various schools that teach would-be do-gooders how to utilize this in various forms of combat. The use of Aura is mainly defensive; however, there is an aspect of Aura that is offensive, as well. This is called one's Semblance. It's described as the 'physical manifestation of one's soul,' and is unique to every individual. There are, however, some rare cases in which a Semblance is hereditary, passed down throughout a family's bloodline."

"Can I use it?"

"Unknown. Maybe, maybe not. I believe that exposure that this Humanity's exposure to Dust has something to do with their ability to use an Aura and by extension, a Semblance."

"Okay. Do some more snooping around. Before I go and kill those 'Grimm', what about those upgrades Lesson said he'd install?"

"Yes, well, for one, your armor is made up of that strange Forerunner Alloy, the same type of metal we saw during Halsey's excavation. It's nearly indestructible, too. The glowing light coming from the barrel of your M6G? It means that it's using kinetic rounds; Hard Light, in other terms. Kills with those rounds often disintegrate your target. The Active Camouflage module you have is a permanent fix, so you can use it without stopping. It doesn't screw around with the motion trackers anymore, either. You also have a second armor ability slot in your armor, above the Camo slot, just in case. There are also two weapons that are connected to your Neural Interface; one being what Lesson called a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon. Wordy, I know. Just call it a Lightrifle. There are extra plates on your right arm to form the Rifle. Just think of a gun forming in your hands, and you should be good."

Six took Dot's advice and thought of a gun forming in his hands. To his astonishment, the plates on his right arm gauntlet started shifting to form the shape of a gun. When it finished, he tested its weight. _Light. Good._ There was a floating scope that, when he thought of aiming, reassembled over his Visor. The scope was 3X9, making it good for mid to long range engagements.

"Six, there are two firing modes. When you hip fire the rifle, it fires a three round burst of Hard Light. Scoped in, it fires single, more powerful rounds. The other weapon is what the good Monitor called a Promethean Blade. Use the same Method to equip it on either arm." Dot paused. "Eyes up, SPARTAN, hostiles approaching."

For the first time in Remnant, Noble Six smiled. It was time to test his new toys.

It wasn't long before the first Grimm showed up through the brush. It resembled a bipedal wolf and had pitch black fur along with what seemed like white, bone-like protrusions coming out of its arms and legs. It had a mask made up of the same material, allowing only the demonic, red eyes to be visible.

Six drew his Magnum and popped off a single round at its head. There seemed to be no resistance from the mask/bone over its face. The Grimm crumpled down, dispersing in a mixture of black smoke and light particles.

 _Awesome_

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk in his office at the top of Beacon Tower, watching the incoming camera feed from Forever Fall Forest. About half an hour ago, the sensors he had his colleagues place in the forest started to relay unknown energy signatures being discharged at quite a rapid pace. In response, he had brought up the camera feed on his monitor, and saw something that intrigued him. There were Beowolves-a whole pack of them-which was quite common. What piqued his interest, however, was what was killing them. It looked resembled an Atlesian Knight, but the armor was foreign and its movements too fluid to be one. That and the weapon it was carrying. Some sort of rifle that fired orange/red beams, disintegrating the Grimm with single, precise shots.

He frowned. This was unprecedented. Not only was there a complete unknown in close proximity to the school, said unknown was using technology not even Atlas possessed. It was too much of a risk to leave it be. He reached for his Scroll.

"Glynda, please come to my office. I have a task for you." he paused. "And bring team RWBY along with you."

"Yes, sir," she responded. "Might I ask why?"

"I will explain once you've all arrived. Don't worry."

* * *

In RWBY's dorm room, the team was going about their nightly ritual. Ruby was eating a couple cookies from her secret stash, listening to music with her headphones and reading an issue of X-ray and Vav. Weiss was finishing up an essay proff- _Doctor_ Oobleck had assigned the other day, Blake was reading a novel, and Yang was in the bathroom, finishing up her shower and taking care of her hair.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. "Have you even started your essay yet? Where did you get those cookies? And why are you reading the horrid comic?!"

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby whined. "The essay isn't due for another week! Lemme have my fun!"

Weiss gritted her teeth. "You're the team leader! You're supposed to be an example for us!"

Yang came from the shower, drying her hair and wearing the same clothes as she wore during the night before initiation. "Aw, come on, Weiss- _cream,_ " she teased. "Let the shorty have her fun. Just because you don't know how to do it doesn't mean you have to ruin Ruby's time!"

"Why-Of course I know how to have fun!" she huffed.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that, princess."

As the two started to bicker, Blake ignored it and went back to reading, while Ruby returned to her comics.

A sharp knock at their door ended the wrestling match between Weiss and Yang. Ruby sighed and got up from bed to answer the door, and to her surprise, it was Professor Goodwitch at the door.

Weiss stood up so fast when she saw the Deputy Headmistress, that she left an afterimage. "Professor Goodwitch, Ma'am! Did…you need something?"

Blake looked up from her book and Yang from her position on the floor.

Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Yes, actually. The Headmaster has summoned us to his office. I'm to bring you with me."

"What for?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it sounded urgent. Hurry, get dressed, I will wait at the elevator."

* * *

When Ozpin heard the _ding_ of the elevator, he was greeted with the site of Glynda and the entirety of team RWBY.

"Good, you've made it." He stated.

"Yep! Whaddya need us to do, Professor?" asked Ruby.

Ozpin smiled briefly at the girl's enthusiasm, before painting on a more serious look. "I have a special task for you. You and your team will be accompanied by professor Goodwitch for the duration of this." He gestured to his monitor. "Look."

As a collective, team RWBY's eyes widened at what they saw. Goodwitch was surprised as well, but her only outward reaction was a raised eyebrow. "What are we looking at, sir?"

"You are looking at something the scanners at Forever Fall managed to detect. As you can see, it-or he, is a complete unknown, using advanced technology currently unseen in Remnant. I require you five to investigate the unknown, and if possible, establish contact."

"Of course, sir." responded Glynda. The Huntress moved toward the elevator.

Ruby was drooling at the site of the strange, beautiful, sleek, _sexy_ weapons that robot thing was carrying. She needed to touch it! To _feel_ _it._ She snapped out of her daze and snapped a salute. "Will do, sir! Team RWBY Robot Catchers at the ready!"

Meanwhile, as the team followed the Riding-Crop wielding Huntress into the elevator, Weiss facepalmed, muttering something about insufferable weapon addicts.

"Be careful, students. We don't know what this thing is capable of. Be safe." He called after them, before sitting back down, taking a sip from his thermos as he watched the events unfold in the red forest.

* * *

"Watch it, Six!" Dot called out, just in time for the SPARTAN to dodge a swipe at his torso.

Six was annoyed. He truly was. There were supposed to be only a couple dozen. He's been fighting for the better part of the hour, never stopping once for a breather. This things just kept coming! He gave shit to Dot for feeding him false information, to which she replied with a simple, "Fuck you." He would admit, though, killing these creatures was pretty fun in the beginning, but now it was annoying! There were just so many of them, it was impossible for him to evade everything. Currently, his shields were at seventy-five percent. Apparently, one of Lesson's numerous upgrades included improving shield strength and recharge rate. Not that he was complaining. Shooting wolves in the face tends to get boring after an hour.

"Six, we've got an airborne vehicle inbound. Seems like you've attracted company with all the noise you're making."

Six grunted as he finished off the last Grimm with a sharp right hook. _For now anyways. No way to tell how many of those things are still out there._ He looked up to see what looked like a drop ship descending toward him. It touched down in the clearing, and opened its doors on the sides. Six cocked his head to the side raised an eyebrow-as well as his gun-in response to what he saw.

* * *

Ruby was nervous. She had seen the brutal efficiency that robot _thing_ used to methodically dispatch the horde of Beowolves. No movement was wasted, all shots from its glowing gun hitting their marks, killing something or severely wounding another. So of course she was feeling a bit cautious when the doors of the Bullhead opened. Yang got into a ready stance, Ember Celica pumped and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and switched the chamber to fire dust, ready to cast Glyphs at a moment's notice. Finally, Blake's eyes hardened as she drew Gambol Shroud, Bow twitching in anticipation.

* * *

Glynda steeled herself for what she was about to face, and was ready to defend against whatever the being would be. She ordered the Pilot to take off and circle the area after the five of them disembarked. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, lifted her Riding Crop and waited for the doors to open.

* * *

When the doors opened, the five women were greeted by the site of a Lightrifle pointed at them, the laser sight resting above where Glynda's heart would be.

Glynda gulped nervously as she was caught in a stand-off with the _thing._ She was ready to use her Semblance on it, and it seemed like it was _more_ than ready to shoot her. She decided to take a risk. She lowered her Riding Crop.

After tense couple of moments, it slowly lowered its own weapon.

Glynda decided to press her luck. She coughed into a fist, looking at her reflection in its golden visor.

"Greetings?"

I seemed to stare at her for a bit. Cocked its head again.

"Hello," it said back in a deep, distinctly _Human_ voice. "How are you?"

Glynda's eyes just widened, alongside those of team RWBY.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Annnnnd that's another chapter done! For that Promethean Blade I mentioned, Just think of the ones that the Knight-Commanders hand in Halo 4, more _summonable_. Another thing is Dot. I figured, that as she's pretty much self aware now, I might as well give her an attitude. Anyways, Good chapter? Or nah? Drop off a Review so I can see what you guys think! **

**P.S.**

 **Do any of you guys play Halo 5? When I get back to the States, I'll need some people to Req noobs with!**


End file.
